The past is catching up (FNaF fanfic)
by SilverSzymonPL
Summary: The animatronics form an unlikely alliance with the night guard, plan their revenge on their killer, and meet certain people from their old lives.
1. A new job

NOTE: This is supposd to be an alternate version of events, it's not supposed to be canon in any way. Enjoy!

November 7th, 1987

The building was completely quiet. Everyone except for some of the staff already went home. The dining area was completely empty. Then, a relatively young man entered the building, clearly searching for someone. He was noticed by an employee.

Employee: Are you Jeremy?

Jeremy: Yeah. So, when do I get started?

Employee: First, I need to show you what you're gonna be doing.

They walk up to the stage.

Employee: As you already know, these are the animatronics. You're gonna be checking on the cameras to make sure no one breaks in and tries to, for example, steal one of their components. They're valuable, and we're scared another restaurant wants to steal our technology.

Jeremy: What's so special about them?

Employee: Their components are really advanced, they're strong enough to lift up a table.

Jeremy: Why do they need to be this strong?

Employee: I don't know, their designer designed them that way, and we didn't ask unneeded questions.

They go to the office.

Employee: This is your office. You're gonna be watching the cameras using this tablet.

Jeremy picks it up.

Jeremy: How am I supposed to use it? It has no buttons.

Employee: It has a touch screen. It's a new thing, probably gonna fade away in a few years. You just tap the cameras with your fingers, and it switches to them.

Jeremy: You have really advanced technology for a pizza place.

Employee: Also, previous security guards reported that the animatronics are moving towards the office at night. It should be nothing to worry about.

Jeremy: Huh, alright.

Employee: You just need to check the cameras and see if nothing shady is happening at night.

The employee leaves, and Jeremy turns on the tablet, and checks the time.

11:50 PM.


	2. Night 1

NOTE: In this AU, the old animatronics perform alongside the toy animatronics. Also, all animatronics are a lot more humanlike in appearance, use this picture for reference: links don't work no matter what workaround i use, so go to "Bite of '87: Mangle Wins" by Noxivaga on deviantart (PICTURE NOT BY ME)

Also, the office has 2 doors like in fnaf 1, instead of 2 vents and a window.

Jeremy: Well, i guess i have the entire building to myself

Meanwhile, 2 animatronics stepped off the stage. One was a somewhat cartoonish bear with a bowtie and a small top hat, and the other was a tall and relatively slender red fox with a hook hand, an eyepatch, and fake pants.

Foxy: All clear?

Freddy: Yeah. Noticed anything suspicious today?

Foxy: No, thankfully. I hope we get him this time.

Suddenly, a "Hello" was heard throughout the building.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was holding a dusty microphone, that was clearly under a desk for months.

Jeremy: Huh. I wonder why that's here.

Foxy: I had no idea this building has a sound system.

Freddy: He had no idea either. Anyways, how do you think we should go about this?

Foxy: You should distract him, while i run to the door and go for the kill.

Freddy: We tried that 2 weeks ago.

Foxy: He probably forgot already.

A dark blue bunny animatronic went off the stage too.

Bonnie: Are you even sure it's the same night guard as before? Maybe he's a replacement.

Meanwhile Jeremy is doing silly things, like ordering a McDonalds meal through the microphone.

Bonnie: I don't remember him being such a doofus.

Foxy: I think it's best to see if he's scared. If he is, then it's a new guy.

Jeremy: Hmm... Are they talking?

The cameras weren't recording any sound, so he couldn't tell what they were saying.

Jeremy: I mean, how else would they communicate? They're not connected with a cable.

The 3 animatronics were slowly getting closer to the office, and although they were going different paths, they could still hear eachother.

Jeremy: Wait, why do they need to communicate?

Foxy: If we bust in and it's a new guy, we're gonna act like we malfunctioned and thought it's his birthday. Worst case scenario, we'll have something replaced.

Bonnie looked at the camera, which made Jeremy a little nervous.

Jeremy: H-How does it know when i'm looking through it...

Foxy was the fastets, so he reached the office first, and Jeremy closed the left door (the one Foxy was behind) just in case.

He planned to try and scare him through the left window, but then... He looked at his head, and saw a scar. A scar he recognized. He then quickly jumped out of view, and leaned against the wall. How was it possible? Could it really be him?

He heard Bonnie get close to the office, and he ran to him.

Foxy: Don't kill him!

Bonnie: Is he a new guard?

Foxy: Worse. He's...


	3. How it began

EDIT: I changed the date, i initially had no idea that fnaf 1 actually gives a concrete date for this

June 26th 1983

A Nissan AD with a family inside was going around the parking lot, with the driver looking for a place to park. He finally found one, and the family exited the car.

Father: I don't really get the appeal of this place. The animatronics look a little... Off.

There were 2 kids present. Kid nr. 1 was around 10 years old, and was wearing a striped shirt and a bandana on his head. Kid nr. 2 was around 16, and was wearing a blank red T-Shirt.

Kid 1: Don't be so grumpy, it's gonna be fun!

Kid 2: Sure. Just don't go too far away.

The second kid was his brother, and was there to make sure his little brother doesn't get lost, or worse.

They were standing next to a one-story building, with a sign which, in big, bold letters, exclaimed "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". They entered the building, while another car, this time an old 1972 Cadillac Sedan deVille, purple-colored, was also entering the parking lot.

They walked into the dining area. It was a huge room, and was full of people.

After a few hours of eating pizza.

Kid 2: Alright, I need to go for a few minutes. Don't wander too far away.

He goes to the men's bathroom, an when he's about to go back, an alarm goes off somewhere and the employees start evacuating the building.

Kid 2: Huh? What's going on?

He walks around the now mostly empty building. He then sees a figure at the end of a hallway.

Kid 2: Hello? Have you seen my brother? He's around 10 years old.

The figure laughs, and the kid can now make out that the person is wearing a purple night guard uniform. The guard then pulls out a gun.

Purple guy: You were too late to save him.

6 hours later, at a Hospital, the kid wakes up next to a doctor, and realises he has bandages around his head.

Doctor: Hello. Do you remember your name?

Kid 2: Y-yes. Jeremy Fitzgerald.

8 November 1987

Foxy: Worse. He's my brother.


	4. False hope

(By the way, the picture "Five Nights at Freddy's AU" by Noxivaga has a full character list, and here, the designs are similar. so when reading, imagine them looking kind of the way they do in that picture. anyways, enjoy!)

Bonnie: Huh?

Foxy: We can't have him here. We have to get rid of him.

Bonnie: So, scare him out?

Foxy: Exactly. He can't come back here next ni-

6 AM

Jeremy was still a bit shocked by the unexpected behavior of the animatronics, but he decided that there was nothing to fear. Phone Guy did kind of warn him of unexpected behavior. He also told him that there was only one guard before him, and he was switched to dayshift. He still didn't know why he had to wind a music box, but he didn't ask questions, partly because he couldn't, and partly because he was paid better than in his previous job as a janitor. The pizzeria seemed mysterious and interesting to him too. So, once he got home, he prepared for Night 2.

Meanwhile, in a hidden room at Freddy's™, the animatronics were still baffled by foxy's revelation.

Foxy: I hope he doesn't come back next night.

Toy Bonnie: So you guys have been at this for 4 years?

Freddy: I think? What year is it?

Toy Bonnie: 1987.

Freddy: It felt longer.

Toy Bonnie: I've been an animatronic for only 3 weeks

Freddy: We never usually keep track of time.

Foxy: So, uh, do you find it fun?

Toy Bonnie: Does it look like I'm smiling?

Foxy: Yes.


	5. A dream?

Jeremy woke up standing, and found himself in a huge dining area, way bigger than the one at the Freddy's™ he was working at. He struggled to move at first, and started looking around him. He wondered how he ended up here. He suddenly heard distant children laughing, even though the place should be closed. He noticed that each time he moved his head, a weird noise would play. He looked right, and found himself face to face with Bonnie, which startled him, and he realised he can only move his head. He looked the other way, and was face to face with Chica instead, and started wondering where Freddy is. The unseen children started laughing in a more and more distorted way, and Jeremy was scared out of his mind at this point. Then, a sudden odd noise, like a quiet and odd-sounding robotic scream played, and he realised it was his scream.

ERR

Jeremy opened his eyes, and was at his apartment. He came to the conclusion that that the experience was simply a harmless dream, got out of bed, and looked out of the window. It was a nice and sunny day. Hurricane was a quiet city, but Jeremy knew that something was wrong with the pizzeria. That thought worked better than coffee. That didn't stop him from getting one though.


	6. A scary encounter

Jeremy once again entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza™, this time more cautious. Once the shift started, he listened to the second message, which warned him about Foxy and "a puppet thing", which startled Jeremy a little bit. He looked at the cameras, and noticed that the animatronics were saying something.

Foxy: Looks like he's back.

Bonnie: Maybe you should just confront him? He could help us.

Freddy: Or we will end up in a scrapyard.

Foxy: We're too expensive to be thrown out.

Foxy made his way towards the office, and as he was in the doorway and about to say something, Jeremy shut the door in his face. Foxy tried to stop the door from closing, but his arm got crushed in the process.

Foxy: Jeremy, I'm not here to hurt you!

Jeremy: The fuck?

Jeremy tried using the phone to call help, but then he realized that he didn't know the number. If only he read the Security Logbook.

Foxy: Trust me!

Jeremy stomped on Foxy's arm, only to realize that animatronics don't feel pain.

Jeremy: Leave me alone!

Foxy: I will explain everything, just let me talk!

Jeremy started thinking for a few seconds, and reluctantly opened the door. He didn't have enough power to keep it closed forever anyways.

Foxy: Thanks. I have a lot to tell you.


	7. Dark secrets

Jeremy: What do you want from me?

Foxy: I...

He thought about whether to tell him his origin or not.

Foxy: We need your help.

Jeremy: Huh?

Foxy: We're dead souls haunting these robots, and we need you to find our killer.

Jeremy blinked a few times.

Jeremy: Alright?

Foxy: Sorry to be bothering you.

Jeremy: And what if i decline?

Foxy suddenly "flickers", and his eyes appear to be gone and he seems to have a lot more teeth. Then, he flickers again and goes back to normal.

Foxy: I wouldn't advise it.

Jeremy took a few steps back

Jeremy: A-Alright

Foxy: You need to figure out who killed us.

Jeremy: Mhm.

6 AM

Foxy was standing completely still, not making any sound, while Jeremy collected his thoughts. He knew that after 6 AM the robot would automatically get back to its place, and then regain autonomy. While Foxy did that, Jeremy noticed its arm was badly damaged by the door. Jeremy then wrote a note saying that Foxy "Was damaged by falling down", put the note on the desk, and left the building. If they figured out he damaged Foxy on accident, he would be fired for sure.

Around 2 hours later, he got a call.

Jeremy: Who is it?

Employee: Hey... Uh... You said that Foxy was damaged.

Jeremy: Yeah.

Employee: The problem is, we don't really have anyone who can repair him other than you.

Jeremy almost dropped the phone.

Jeremy: Uh... Alright. As long as i get paid for it.

Employee: Fine, I'll see what I can do.

An hour later, Jeremy was already in the back room next to the turned off robot. He took out the tools, and started examining what exactly was wrong. He noticed that it was oddly designed for something meant to entertain kids. He had sharp claws and teth, and was strong enough to easily break a child's bones. He started wondering who designed these robots. Suddenly, Foxy opened his eyes.


End file.
